


Steven's zoo adventures

by JudgeDreddSA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeDreddSA/pseuds/JudgeDreddSA
Summary: Steven has been kidnapped by homeworld gems and put into the human zoo. Now he makes new friends and does funny antics.





	1. Chapter 1

Steven was sleeping against a tree trunk as a makeshift pillow. He was trying to get into either his dad or connie's dream and try to tell them where he was. While in his deep sleep he felt a poke in his side. He tried to ignore it but it started to tickle him. 

"Hahhahah, cut it out haha!" Said Steven while sleeping and swatting at the object.

"Stev-An?" Said the unkown person

Steven opened his eyes and saw that it was only his new friend U-10. U-10 was 13 years old and 4 inches taller than steven. She was curvy and had tanned skin similar to J-10. Her hair was olive brown and stopped, just above her butt and she had full lips, blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. When she saw steven as he was welcomed into the zoo, she immediately wanted to make friends with him. There was hardly any kids her age in the zoo so she was really desperate for a real friend. She even found steven cute but steven was oblivious to her hitting on him. He found U-10 to be a good friend as well.

"U-10, what are you doing here?" Said Steven as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. U-10 knelt down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I was hoping that I could sleep next to you." Said U-10

"Well, I guess it's alright." Said Steven

Steven was lying down when he wasn't prepared for what happened next. U-10 snuggled up to steven and kissed him on the lips while hugging his body close to her. Steven blushed at this contact from her but decided to go with it. He put his arm around U-10 who blushed at his contact and both teens fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was really bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do in the zoo other than make flower crowns until he saw opportunity in the form of a tree. Using his gem strength, he broke the tree and brought it down. Then with a sharp rock, he cut off a part of it and hollowed out the inside. Looking for more supplies, he grabbed the thickest leaves and tied them over one end of the stump, making it into a homemade drum. He tested it out;

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

“Cool, I just made a makeshift bongo.” said Steven. He began to play his homemade bongo drum not knowing that he was attracting interest. 

J-10 and G-4, a tall tan skinned male with long bushy hair, were smelling flowers when they heard the sounds of thumping.

“What is that?” said J-10

“I don't know but let's gather some more zoomans and find out what it is.” said G-4

They both went to gather up a couple of zoomans. Meanwhile, steven was busy playing out a rhythm and finished with a loud POP that caused clapping. Steven looked up and saw his fellow neighbors smiling and clapping. 

“What was that beautiful noise Ste-van?” asked Wy-6

“That wasn't noise, that's called music” said Steven

“Could you teach us to make this Mu-sic?” asked U-10

Steven smiled at finally having something to do. Teaching the zoomans earth culture and starting with his favorite subject: music.

“Sure! Just give me a few minutes.” said Steven

20 minutes later 

After cutting down four trees, leaving behind stumps, each zoo member had their own drum. After a couple of tries at making a basic rhythm, they've finally made excellent effort and were making good music with their bongos until it was time to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas in the comments below, thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

U-10 and Wy-six were learning a new game from Ste-van called hide and seek. It involved them going somewhere and hide and try not to be spotted by the seeker. Steven was the seeker.

“Alright you guys, I'll count to ten and in those ten seconds, you have to find somewhere to hide so I won't find you. Okay?” said Steven

“Got it Ste-van!” said U-10 and Wy-six

Steven turned around and closed his eyes, “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!” said steven and turned around and saw something surprising. 

U-10 and Wy-six had their hands over their eyes, thinking that if they didn't see steven, he wouldn't see them.

“Uh, you guys?” said Steven

U-10 and Wy-six opened their eyes to a confused steven.

“You have to hide your whole body in order for me to not find you. That's why it's called HIDE and seek.” said Steven 

Steven started over and when he turned around, Wy-six and U-10 were gone like they needed to. Now it was steven's turn to seek them out. 

5 minutes later

Steven found Wy-6 hiding in a bush. What gave him away from his hiding spot was his leg sticking out.

“Got you six!” said Steven to a startled six. It was the two of them looking for 10.

30 minutes later

10 was hard to find because she was currently sitting on top a tree branch. She was trying not to make too much noise because wy-six and ste-van were right under her. 

“Where is she six? We've practically looked around the whole zoo and haven't found anything. It's like she's invisible or something.” said Steven

Crack, Creak

U-10 looked at the branch and it was now beginning to break. At the same time, steven and Wy-six looked up and saw and felt 10 fall on top of them. 10 was laying on steven and six’s backs.

“Caught….you..10” wheezed Steven 

All three got up and the two zoomans turned to steven. 

“What now Ste-van?” said U-10

Steven grinned and said “Now it's your turn to find me.”

2 hours later

Wy-6 and U-10 have searched the zoo top to bottom in trying to find steven but had no clue where he was. They both regrouped at the lake.

“Have you found him Wy-6?” 

“No U-10, it's seems he's disappeared.”

What they didn't know was that steven was in his bubble at the bottom of the lake with a huge smile on his face. They'll never find me thought Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas in the comments below, thank you :)


	4. First Day

Steven had just been taken by blue diamond from south korea after deciding to warp alone to pink diamond's palaquin after the gems refused to take him there. Now, he's been put into an assimilation bay, scanned by machines and dressed into a new outfit. The conveyer belt them stopped and water came pouring in. Before long, he was underwater.

Zooman pov

U-10 and G-6 were busy braiding each other's hair when they heard bubbles coming from the lake. That only met one thing; they were going to meet a new member of the zoo. They happily jogged over to the lake and watched in anticipation as the newest member came out of the water. It was a male with big bushy hair, black eyes and a medium build who was short. U-10 was fascinated with the male and made her way over to him.

Steven pov

"Gasp.... cough, cough!" Steven was breathing in oxygen after being underwater in a long period of time when he spotted a tan blur. His eyes refocused and the blurred object was a young girl dressed as him. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Hello new member. Welcome to our home, what is you're name?"

"Uh... hello, my name's Steven."

"Hello Ste-Van! You'll find that everything that you need right here. My name is U-10." Said U-10 as she helped steven to his feet. She blushed as she was holding him.

"My name is actually prounanced Steven." Steven then chuckled

"That's what I said, Ste-Van."

Steven decided to go along with her pronunciation. U-10 then dragged steven to G-6 and after introducing steven to her, they both him to the rest of the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas in the comments below, thank you :)


	5. The Choosenning

Steven was eating some wierd red fruit when his earrings lit up. 

"Attention humans, it is now time for the choosening."

"The what?" Said Steven. He saw the humans walking in the same direction as the others so he made his way to a large circle where the humans were on the outer ring of it. Steven was confused until a hand was pressed on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, turned and saw it was Wy-6.

"Come Ste-van, it's now time for one of us to be choosened."

Steven stood between Wy-6 and another zooman waiting for what was coming next. The circle lit up and the voice appeared again.

"It is now time to commence the choosenning, whoever's nane is called please step into the circle."

"6, what is the choosenning?" Asked steven

"When two people are choosenned together, they both remain with each other forever." Wy-6 happily said.

So it's kinda like marriage. Steven thought. Now he was anxious.

Suddenly, U-10's earrings lit up.

"U-10, step into the circle." 

U-10 was ecstatic about being choosenned. She couldn't wait to see who would be with her forever. She turned to Steven,

"STEVEN! I've been chosen!" 

"That's great U, i hope you get paired up with someone great."

Just as he said that, his earrings lit up.

"Ste-van, step into the circle."

Steven stood frozen. He's just been picked to be his best friend's husband and he was only fourteen. If he ever saw his family again, how was he gonna tell him that he's now married?

U-10, on the other hand, was excited and this was evidenced by the smile on her face. She's just been paired up with her crush. This was a dream come true for her.

Steven was brought out of his trance by small pushing from J-10.

"Go steven, you've now been choosenned to be with U-10. You are very lucky."

U-10 grabbed steven's hands with both her hands and said,

"I love you so much steven. I'm glad we've been chosen to be together."

Steven had a bead of sweat going down his face.

"Uh...yeah, I'm happy to be with you too."

What have I gotten myself into? Thought Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas will be greatly appreciated, thank you XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas and comments in the reviews, thank you:)

Steven did not notice U-10 dragging him to a secluded area of the zoo. He was still in his thoughts.

 

_ Married. Married. Married. I just got married and I'm only fourteen years old.  _ Thought Steven.

 

U-10 was dragging steven to a secret area that not even the other zoomans knew about. She wanted to save it for that special someone who would be choosenned to be with her and the someone was steven. What felt like five minutes to steven, U-10 stopped dragging him. 

 

“Ste-van, I want you to cover your eyes until I tell you to open them.” said U-10

 

“Alright U.” said Steven as he covered his eyes and U-10 guided steven to the location.

 

“Alright Ste-van, open your eyes.”

 

He uncovered his eyes and was surprised to find a pool of water in the ground that was bubbling. It was like a small hot tub.

 

“This Ste-van is what I like to call my heating water. Whenever I feel cold or just want to relax, I come here to my own secret place.” said U-10

 

She then dipped her foot into the water and sat down on the edge of the water. She motioned towards steven to sit next to her. Steven put his feet in the water and found the bubbles to be relaxing for him. He was suddenly enveloped in a side hug by U-10.

 

“I'm so glad we've been chosen to be together ste-van. Almost like the voice knew we were meant for each other.” said U-10 

 

Steven blushed at this close contact but decided to give in and returned the hug. Both of them hugged for awhile until their earrings lit up. The sky turned dark and out came the stars.

 

“Attention inhabitants,it's now time to reach for the stars.”

 

“I guess it's time for us to go back.” said Steven. U-10 nodded and both of them walked back to the main sleeping area. All the zoomans have now fallen asleep so steven and U-10 laid down. As steven slept on his back, U-10 snuggled up to steven's side and both of them fell in a deep, peaceful sleep.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

U-10, Steven and J-10 were busy bathing themselves when J-10 broke the silence.

"Ste-van, does your earth have another name for choosenned partners?"

"Oh definitely, female partners are called Wives and Male partners are called husbands."

The Earth sure is strange" said U-10

Suddenly, their earrings lit up. 

“Attention inhabitants, a new human will be joining your home shortly. Please greet the new inhabitant and threat her with kindness.”

“Come Ste-van, let's greet the new member.” said U-10 as she pulled up steven from the water. Steven was worried, homeworld must have been kidnapping humans to for the human zoo which was a big problem. All three made it to the lake where new members came from which was surrounded by the other zoomans. Bubbles started to appear on the surface bringing grins to the zoomans faces. At last, the new member came out of the water. She had the regular zoo outfit and she had dark brown hair, brown skin and was about the same height as U-10. She looked up and saw to her surprise other humans. Her gaze soon turned to the boy in the front of the crowd 

 

“Steven?!” 

 

Steven couldn't believe it. It was connie but how did she get here from earth?! But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was..

 

“Connie!” Steven ran towards her and once she was stable on her two legs, she brought him into a tight hug. When Connie saw steven, she was relieved that he was alright after him being missing for a whole week. Steven pulled from the hug

 

“Connie, what are you doing here?!”

 

“Saving you of course. When the gems told me you were missing after going to south korea, I was so worried. When Garnet found out blue diamond took you, we came here to find you. I came after the probability that you were in the human zoo. That way, I could find you and bring you home.” said Connie

 

“Home?” said an unidentified voice

 

Connie looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl with tanned skin and olive brown hair looking at them.

 

“Steven, who is this?” asked Connie

 

“Oh yeah, Connie meet U-10, U-10 meet Connie. U-10 and the other humans here are descendants of humans taken from thousands of years ago.”

 

Connie extended a hand to her. “Well hello U-10, I'm steven's friend.”

 

U-10 took her hand and shook it. “Hello to you to Conn-ie, I'm steven's wife.”

 

Lets just end it their XP. Until next time 


	8. Chapter 8

Steven looked at U-10 with a shocked look. He was already planning to tell Connie about the choosenning when they were alone but U-10 just messed it all up. Connie on the other hand was shocked and a little jealous. She always had a crush on steven but now, it seems like he was taken. But how was he already married? He was fourteen for crying out loud!

 

“Excuse me U-10 but did you say you were Steven's wife?” said Connie

 

“That's what I said Conn-ie. Steven told me that's what female partners are called on Earth.”

 

Steven decided to step in.

 

“Hey U, why don't you get all the other humans in the clear field so we can formally introduce Connie into the zoo. I'll talk to her alone about what to expect here.”

 

“Of course Ste-van.” Anything for you!” said U-10. She gave steven a kiss on the cheek, (bringing a jealous glare to Connie's face), and motioned to the rest of the zoomans to follow her to the designated area. Once Steven and Connie were alone, Steven turned back to Connie who was glaring at him.

 

“Connie, I-I-I-I can e-explain!” steven stammered.

 

“Explain what Steven?! That you're already married!” angrily said Connie

 

“It happened so sudden! The zoo has this choosenning ritual in which the humans stand in a circle and basically random humans are chosen to be husband and wife. I was new here, I didn't know I'd get chosen to be U-10’s husband.” said Steven

 

“Well how are you going to explain this to your family steven?! In 20 minutes, one of the amethysts is going to come into the zoo, retrieve us and take us back to the ruby ship. I can already imagine pearl's face when you tell her what happened here.” said Connie 

 

Steven didn't realize that he'd have to leave U-10 behind in the human zoo. He didn't want to but he couldn't stay here forever. He had to go back home to his family, his dad was probably freaking out right now.

 

“I'll find some way to tell the gems Connie. But right now, we have to-”

 

Steven and Connie's earrings lit up.

 

“Attention inhabitants, it is now time to reach up to the stars.” The sky darkened and out came the stars. The zoomans would probably be asleep right now so they could just sneak out without the other humans noticing.

 

  * “Cmon steven, there's a door near here where the Amethyst will show up. Follow me” said Connie as she and Steven went to the door. What they didn't know was U-10 following them close behind.




	9. Chapter 9

Steven and Connie were at the door leading to the outside of the zoo. They were waiting for an Amethyst to come in and retrieve them. Connie was still ticked off about U-10 since she was married to Steven but on the bright side, once they left the zoo, they would be gone forever. Just then, the door opened and out came an Amethyst with her gem on her cheek.

 

“Are you guys Steven and Connie?” said The Amethyst 

 

“Yup, that's us.” said Steven 

 

“Name's sharky. Cmon, I'm taking you two back to the ruby ship. Follow me.”

 

Steven and Connie followed Sharky out of the zoo but they didn't notice that U-10 slipped through the door before it closed. She was amazed by the colors of pink diamond's base. Never has she seen so many colors. Steven turned around after thinking someone was following them and gasped with wide eyes that U-10 had followed them.

 

“U! What are you doing here?!” said Steven

 

Sharky and Connie turned around and gasped as well except Connie's gasp was the loudest.

 

“I saw you and Conn-ie not sleeping so I wanted to know where you two were going. And I'm so happy I did or I'd never be able to experience and see all these different colors.”

 

Steven was literally having a heart attack. They were halfway to the loading docks and here was U-10 right in front of them. Not only would they have to bring her back but he was going to have to break it to her that he was leaving. Just as he was going to open his mouth, Holly Blue's voice could be heard. Sharky wasted no time and grabbed Steven, Connie and U-10 and started running towards the ship.

 

“Wait Sharky! You have to leave U-10 here, she can't come with us!” said Connie

 

“Too late! She's gonna have to go with you guys or you'll be caught!”

 

Once they got to the ship, sharky had them get inside and told them to wait here till the others come and not be seen by holly blue. Connie turned to Steven;

 

“Okay Steven, now we have a BIG problem. You're bringing a human who's never been outside of the zoo to earth. How are we going to have her conform to earth’s standards?” said Connie

 

“Look, it worked with Lapis and Peridot. Maybe it'll work for-”

 

“STEVEN!”

 

Steven looked and saw Amethyst and Pearl with tears in their eyes. He ran up to them and hugged them like there was no tomorrow. All three were in their hug until they were jolted by the ship moving with hyperspeed. Ruby activated the autopilot and fused with Sapphire creating Garnet. Garnet smiled at the sight of steven, picked him up and held close to her chest. 

 

“I'm happy you're alright Steven.” said Garnet with a tear in her eye.

 

“I'm glad to be back with you. I've missed you guys so much.” said Steven

 

“Ste-van, who are these strange humans?”

 

The gems turned and saw a human girl with a strange outfit similar to Steven and Connie's outfits and had the same height as Connie

 

“Uh, Ste-man, who's this?” said Amethyst 

 

“Okay you guys, I don't want you three to freak out but her name's U-10 and she is my choosenned partner”

 

All three gems looked at hom with confused faces.

 

“She's basically my wife.”

 

**Till next time XD**


	10. Chapter 10

The gems were stunned at this revelation that steven was married after one week in the zoo. Does that mean that she and steven did “ _ the thing”  _ in the zoo? It was Amethyst who broke the silence.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN STEVEN, YOU SURE DID GET US WITH THAT JOKE!!!” yelled Amethyst as she was laughing so hard on the floor.

 

“It's not a joke Amethyst. U-10 is technically my wife.” said Steven

 

“I don't believe it! My baby's having a baby!” said pearl with spirals in her eyes.  _ My baby's been violated  _ she thought in her mind.

 

“huh?” said steven confused by what she meant by that.

 

“You know steven. You and U-10 did the  _ nasty _ in the zoooooo.” said a snickering amethyst.

 

Steven blushed once he found out what they meant. “Nonononono, we didn't do  _ that  _ in the zoo. I mean all we need did was cuddle with each other.”

 

“Sure steven, that's what they always say.” said Amethyst 

 

“It's the truth you guys, I swear.”

 

“We believe you Steven.” said Garnet who finally said something.

 

“Ste-van, who are these strange humans?” asked U-10

 

“Well U-10, these three are my family but they're not humans. Their gems like the ones from the zoo. There names are Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet.” said Steven 

 

“Pleased to meet you all.” said a smiling U-10 

 

“How did this even happen Steven?!” asked Pearl

 

“Well two days into me living in the zoo, the zoomans have this  thing called the choosenning where two humans are picked to be with one another, kinda like marriage except it's random. So short time later, I get picked to be with U-10 and here we are.” said Steven

 

“What are we gonna tell Greg you guys?” asked Amethyst

 

“I don't know but what I do know is that since a human who's never been outside of their habitat is coming to earth for the first time, we'll have to teach U about earth’s ways.” said Garnet

 

“Steven, do you swear you didn't do anything w-”

 

“Yes Pearl I swear!” said Steven

  
“Here comes home you guys.” said Connie as she gestured to an expanding Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

The ruby ship was beginning to touch down on Earth. U-10 was amazed at this strange earth land. It was colorful and so full of life. There were different types of trees and strange boxes that had doors in them, like to walk in. She was happy she was going to experience what earth was like.

 

“We've touchdown.” said Garnet. The ruby ship landed in front of the temple where Greg and The Maheswarans were anxiously waiting if their children have returned. The ruby ship door opened and out came Steven and Connie. The three parents ran up to their respective children and hugged them.

 

“STEVEN! I'm glad you're okay! I was so worried with you being missing!” said Greg with tears in his eyes. Steven breathed heavily due to this crushing bear hug but returned it nonetheless. Out from the ship came Amethyst who looked real nervous.

 

“Greg, we have to tell you something important that happened to Steven.” said Amethyst. Greg put steven down and turned to her.

 

“Did those homeworld gems hurt my son?!” said Greg

 

“No Dad, the gems didn't do anything to me. It's best if I show you; U, can you come out here!” said Steven

 

Greg and The Maheswarans turned to the ship and saw a teenage girl come out of the ship who was wearing a strange outfit. 

 

“Buddy, who's this?” said Greg

 

“Well Dad, meet my…...uh….wife U-10.”

 

Greg fainted from the news startling Steven. The Maheswarans were shocked on how the young boy was already married. This needed an explanation.

 

“Young man, how is it possible for you to have a wife?!” asked Doug

 

“The gems in the zoo pick at random humans to be together so basically, U is my wife.”

 

“Has this girl been in space all her life?” said Priyanka 

 

“Yes” said Steven

 

“Well first things first she needs to be checked out for her health. I'd like for her to go to the hospital as soon as possible to vaccinate against diseases. Since she's been living in an artificial environment for all her life, her immune system probably isn't strong enough to handle the bacteria on earth.”

 

“We'll go tomorrow Dr. Maheswaran.” said Steven

 

“Alright then, I'll be expecting you. Let's go Connie.” said Priyanka 

  
  


“Bye Steven” 

 

“Bye Connie”

 

“Ste-van.” 

 

Steven turned to U-10.

 

“What kind of things are there on Earth?” asked U-10.

 

“There's a lot of cool stuff to do. We could go swimming in the ocean, play at the arcade or go to the Big Donut.”

 

U-10 looked at him in confusion over the last two things.

 

“You have a lot to learn about.” said a chuckling Steven

 

Pearl and Garnet then walked out of the ship. Garnet catching a glimpse of an unconscious Greg proceeded to shake him awake.

 

“Huh?! What?!” Garnet then dropped him on his feet.  He then glanced over at U-10 and nervously smiled.

 

“Um, hello U-10, my name's Greg and I'm Steven’s father.”

 

“Hello Ga-Reg.”

 

Greg was confused at U-10’s wording but didn't vocalize it.

 

“Greg, there's going to be a lot of changes from here on out. An extra bedroom will be built for her since she'll be living here.” said Pearl

 

“I guess so. But I'm still wrapping my head over this; my boy's married and he's not even fifteen. Well I only have one thing to say: Congratulations Steven”

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

“I'll be back later Steven. I'm heading out of town to get some materials for 10’s room. See you later.”

 

“Bye dad.” Greg's van then sped off to the hardware store.

 

“C'mon steven, you need to change out of those clothes.” said Garnet

 

“What about for U?”

 

“I have a whole box full of clothes for her in my room. I don't really use them so she can have em.” said Amethyst 

 

“Thanks Amethyst. Let's go 10.” The whole group went into the house.

  
**Trivia question: Could Karl Urban play a good Batman? Chapter coming out tomorrow :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Steven was taking out his clothes to change into when Amethyst came out with the box of clothes from her room. 

 

“Here it is dude, clothes for your  _ wife _ .” said Amethyst

 

“Actually Amethyst, U-10 is more like my girlfriend than my wife since we're not officially married.” said Steven 

 

“Uh huh dude, whatever you say.” said Amethyst as she retreated to her room. Steven turned to U-10.

 

“U, pick out some clothes from that box. You're gonna have to conform to Earth clothing so you can fit in.” said Steven 

 

“Of course Ste-van.” said U-10. She was about to take off her top when steven stopped her.

 

“Woahwoahwoahwoah! U, on earth boys and girls change in seperate rooms. Why don't you change in the bathroom.” 

 

U-10 was confused by his outburst but went in the bathroom and locked the door.

 

“Phew, that was almost awkward.” Steven changed into his signature shirt, pants and sandals and went downstairs. He wanted to introduce U to Peridot and Lapis. 

 

“I'm done changing Ste-van.” Steven turned around and was breathless. U-10 was dressed in a purple t-shirt that hugged her trim stomach and had on black shorts that that stopped 3 inches above the knee and had on red tennis shoes. If Lars was here, U would be regarded as a “smoking hot chick.” Steven shook his head motioned U to follow him.

 

“Cmon U, I want to introduce you to two more friends of mine.”

 

It took about one hour for the two to get to the barn. It would have taken ten minutes but U kept stopping to admire the flowers, bugs and wildlife that was on Earth. She saw tiny bugs carrying a piece of bread that was much bigger than it. Steven loved how she was slowly adapting to Earth. _ Maybe this will be a piece of cake _ thought Steven. Steven and U soon arrived at the barn where U was fascinated at this big building. Never has she seen something like this in the zoo.

 

“STEVEN!”

 

Steven was soon a crushing hug by a blue and green gem who turned out to be Lapis and Peridot. 

 

“Steven, we heard where you were taken but you're here now?! I'm guessing the crystal gems completed their search and rescue operation.” said Peridot.

 

“I was so worried about you Steven. You can't believe how much I was scared for you.” said Lapis as she was crying. Steven wiped away her tears.

 

Don't worry guys, I'm all right but I want to introduce someone to you.” said Steven.

 

Peridot looked around him and saw a human girl behind him.

 

“Um...hello” said U

 

“Steven, who's this?” said Lapis with distrust in her voice.

 

“Lapis, meet U. She's one of the humans from Pink Diamond's zoo.”

 

“Steven you took a human from the zoo?! What were you thinking?!” said Lapis 

 

“Calm down Lapis, I don't see what the big problem is.” said Peridot

 

“It's a HUGE problem! What if the gems find out she's missing from the zoo?! They might come here to look for her!” said Lapis

 

“I don't think so Lapis. I don't think it'll matter if two humans escaped from the zoo. They probably won't even notice.” said Steven

 

“BarkBarkBark!” Out of the cornfield came pumpkin who was excited to meet the new person. U looked at pumpkin and got scared.

 

“STE-VAN WHAT IS THAT?!” said a cowering U hiding behind Steven.

 

“Oh he won't bite you U. His name's pumpkin. He's really nice.” Steven then picked up Pumpkin and showed him to U.

 

“Pet him U. He's real friendly.”

 

U carefully extended her hand to pet pumpkin but before she did, pumpkin started licking her hand which tickled her.

 

“Hahahaha! He tickles!” said a hysterical U. She grabbed Pumpkin and held him close to her. Pumpkin liked the new company and how she felt. 

 

Peridot walked up to U and extended her hand. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you U. My name's Peridot.” 

 

U placed pumpkin down and shooked her hand,”Hello Peri-Dot.”

 

Peridot took notice of U’s pronunciation of her name and tried to correct her.

 

“Nonono, It's not Peri-Dot, It's Peridot.”

 

“That's what I said, Peri-Dot.”

 

“No it's Peridot.” said Peridot with gritted teeth.

 

“Okay got it, Peri-Dot.”

 

Peridot was quickly losing her mind. But an idea popped into her head that brought a smile to her face.

 

“Okay U, repeat after me; Peri.”

 

“Peri”

 

“Now say Dot”

 

“Dot” 

 

Now put them together.”

 

“Peri-Dot.”

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” screamed an irritated Peridot. This human couldn't even pronounce a simple name correctly. Meanwhile, Lapis and Peridot were on the ground, dying from laughter.

 

“Oh man Steven, you're new friend is hilarious! hahahahaha!” said Lapis 

 

“Oh man U, you're killing me!” said Steven. U looked at him with concern.

 

“I’M KILLING YOU?!” Yelled U

 

“It's just a figure of speech. I'm just saying that I'm laughing very hard.” said a recovering Steven. U breathed a little easier. Steven looked at his watch and turned to U.

 

“Cmon U, It's three hours before we have to go home. I want to introduce you to my friends in beach city.” said Steven

 

“Alright Ste-van, goodbye Lapis and Peri-Dot.” said U as she left to go to beach city with Steven. 

 

“How come she says your name right but not mine?!” said Peridot

  
“Maybe your name is too hard for her to say.” said Lapis as she walked back to the barn with Pumpkin. Peridot went to make another meep morp in order for her to calm down.


	13. Chapter 13

Steven and U soon arrive in Beach City where their was a small amount of people due to it being seven o’clock. What U liked was the colorful lights that the buildings illuminated Beach City. Steven was currently leading her to a place called The Big Donut to get a tasty treat according to his boyfriend. They entered the establishment and found Sadie working the register.

 

“Steven your back! Where have you been?” said Sadie

 

“Oh you know, the usual but to be more specific; Space.” said Steven

 

Sadie then took notice of U.

 

“Sadie, meet U.”

 

“Hello U, I've never seen you around here before.” said Sadie

 

“That's because she's not from here. To be more specific, in a human zoo in Space. I've been helping her get accustomed to Earth culture.” said Steven

 

“Wow.” said Sadie

 

Lars came out of the back room sulking because of a stain on his shirt when he saw U. She was definitely a 10 on his scale. She was just as pretty as the mysterious girl who came into the store a year ago.  _ Now that's one smokin hot chick _ thought Lars. 

 

“What will it be toda-” Sadie was interrupted by Lars shoving her aside to talk to the hot girl.

 

“Hey there, name's Lars. What's yours?” 

 

“My name is U.”

 

“Uh Lars, I was just talking to her.” said an irritated Sadie

 

“Not now Sadie. Now tell me U, where did you come from?” said Lars

 

“I was brought back from Space by my Boyfriend Ste-Van.” said U

 

And just like that, everything came to a crashing halt.  _ How the heck could a kid like Steven get a hot girlfriend like her?!  _ Thought Lars as he just stood there, with wide eyes and mouth open. Steven snapped his fingers but Lars didn't budge.

 

“Is he okay?” 

 

“He just got hit with a dose of reality. He'll be fine. Now what will your order be?” said Sadie

 

“I'll have a chocolate covered vanilla donut.  What about you U?”

 

U looked at the assortment of donuts. All were different shapes and colors but she settled on one.

 

“I'll have the pink one with those tiny colors on it.” said U

 

“Got it.” said Sadie as she picked the two donuts and placed them in a bag. “That'll be two dollars.” Steven paid and out they went.

 

“Bye Sadie and bye Lars.” said Steven. Lars was still frozen like a statue. Steven grabbed his donut and gave U hers. She looked at it in a strange way.

 

“Try it U. Trust me, you'll like it.” said Steven 

 

U took a small bite and her face was lit up. The colors made the strange food taste good! This was more delicious than the fruit in the zoo. She wondered if the food on Earth was delicious as well.

 

“This is the most tastiest thing in the world Ste-van!” U exclaimed.

 

“Glad you liked it. Cmon, it's almost eight. We have to rest up so you can go checked out at the hospital.” said Steven

 

U nodded but when she looked up, she stopped and gasped. In the sky were millions of stars illuminating the sky with one big circle in the middle.

 

“Ste-van, what is that?” said U who was astonished at the object.

 

“That is the moon. I've been there a couple of times in the past.” said Steven.

 

He was then in a crushing hug by U.

 

“Thank you Ste-van for giving me this experience.” said U

 

Steven blushed at her compliment but then returned the hug as a good gesture. U still kept looking at the bright sky.

  
**Next time, how will U react to being in the hospital and worse, needles? XD**


	14. Chapter 14

After U and Steven woke up (U slept in a cot in the living room), Pearl took them both to the hospital for so Dr. Maheswaran could have a check up on U. Dr. Maheswaran was at the front desk waiting for them. 

 

“Ah Steven you're here. U, if you please, follow me so we can start.” said Priyanka 

 

“Go on U. I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done.” said Steven

 

U nodded and followed Priyanka to the hospital room. When she got there, their was a hospital gown on the bed. 

 

“U, I'll give you 10 minutes to change into that gown over there. I'll be right back, I have to get some materials of mine.” said Dr. Maheswaran as she closed the door behind her. U looked at the weird looking clothing before she began to take off her clothes.

 

**Waiting Room**

 

Steven and Pearl were patiently waiting for the check up to be done when Pearl broke the silence.

 

“Steven, exactly what happened between you and that girl in the zoo?” asked Pearl

 

“Well after we were chosen together, she took me to a secret hot tub in the zoo and she never left my side since that point.” said Steven

 

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose. “But Steven, why did you bring  _ her  _ out of the zoo and into the ship?”

 

“I didn't! She followed Me and Connie out of the zoo. We couldn't take her back since Holly Blue was close by so I had no choice but to bring her with us.” said Steven

 

“Steven, there are several problems with this. First, we have here a human who's never heard of Earth and only knows from what she's learned in the zoo. Second, you're MARRIED to her and you're not even 15!” said Pearl

 

“Actually, she's more of a girlfriend than a wife since it wasn't legal.”

 

“That's not the point Steven. My point is-”

 

**CRASH**

 

Pearl and Steven looked for the source of that loud noise.

 

“What was that?!” said Steven

 

**5 minutes prior**

 

U had just finished putting on the gown and setting her clothes on the bed. She then heard a knock at the door. 

 

“U, are you done changing?” said Dr. Maheswaran 

 

“Yes.” said U

 

Dr. Maheswaran entered the room and brought a satchel with her. She took out a thermometer, popsicle sticks, and a stethoscope.

 

“Okay U, first I'm going to check your heartbeats. Breathe like normal.”

 

Dr. Maheswaran listened to U’s heart rate and found it to be normal. She then moved onto the popsicle sticks and instructed U to say “Aww”. Her throat appeared to be fine so Dr. Maheswaran moved onto her temperature which turned out to be normal; 98.6 Degrees. But what Dr. Maheswaran took out next, U was not ready.

 

“Alright U, now it's time to check your blood.” said Dr. Maheswaran

 

“Do you have a big machine that scans you to make sure I'm alright?” said U

 

Dr. Maheswaran looked at her with a confused and puzzled look.

 

“No, what I'm going to use is something more primitive than what you just described.” said Dr. Maheswaran

 

When that needle came out, U went crazy.

 

“What is that?!” said U as she started to back away from the doctor.

 

“U, I have to put this needle into your vein so I can take your blood.”

 

“It's too scary looking!” said U

 

As Dr. Maheswaran began to approach U, all hell broke lose. U, in the heat of the moment, bit Dr. Maheswaran on her right hand, dropping the needle once she was in range. As Dr. Maheswaran held her bitten hand, U threw open the door but crashed into a medical cart. She heard her mate yell so she ran down the hall and locked herself in the bathroom.

 

**Steven POV**

 

Steven and Pearl ran to the source where they found Dr. Maheswaran pounding on the bathroom door.

 

“Young lady, open this door right now!” exclaimed Dr. Maheswaran 

 

“I don't wanna!”

 

“Dr. Maheswaran, what is the problem?” asked Pearl

 

“U got afraid of the needle, bit me and locked herself in the bathroom.” said Priyanka 

 

“Oh great, It's peridot all over again.” said Pearl as she facepalmed. Steven then got an idea.

 

“Dr. Maheswaran, let me talk to her. I'm sure I can convince her to take the blood test.” said Steven.

 

Dr. Maheswaran nodded and allowed Steven to do his stuff. Steven knocked on the door.

 

“U?”

 

“Ste-van, is that you?”

 

“Yes it's me. Can you come out?”

 

“As long as the doctor is gone.”

 

“U, you need to get your blood checked. We need to know if you're healthy.”

 

“No way! That needle was huge! It'll hurt me!”

 

“Listen U, I was scared too of getting a shot but I got brave and took it. It only lasts a couple of seconds.”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“How about this; you hold my hand while you're getting the shot in case you get scared.”

 

U thought about it for a moment and sighed. 

“Alright Ste-van. I'll take the shot.” U opened the door and her, Steven and Dr. Maheswaran went back to the room to take her blood. Once that needle pierced her arm, she squeezed Steven's hand in a death grip which caused steven to loudly gasp. For a human, U sure had a large amount of strength. U had her eyes closed when Steven placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“U, the shots done. You can let go of me now.” 

 

U released his hand and on her right arm was a bandaid where the shot went.

 

“The results will come in the mail in a few days. But from what I've seen, U is all healthy.” said Dr. Maheswaran 

  
“Thank you Doctor, come along kids.” said Pearl as all three left the hospital and back to the beach house.


	15. Chapter 15

Steven was currently sleeping in his bed with U asleep in the cot downstairs. Soon, her room would be complete and inside her room will have a bed, dresser and female products for U to use. Just recently, Steven's been getting a warm feeling in his chest whenever he hung around U. The way she laughed, her looks and her enthusiasm into learning about Earth made Steven happy. It made Steven proud that he's helped someone. He also had a little crush on U but he didn't know if she felt the same way. But with the way she acted from the choosenning, that kinda answers the question. 

 

“Ste-van?”

 

Steven opened his eyes and lazily rubbed his eyes with his fists and saw that U was standing next to his bed. Her pajamas consisted of pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

 

“Is something wrong U? Did you get another one of those bad dreams?” said Steven 

 

“No Ste-van, I just came here to say thank you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Ste-van, you brought me to the most wonderful place I've seen other than zoo. The food is great, the other humans are funny and nice and these  _ animals _ you speak of are the cutest.

 

Steven remembered the last part and chuckled. When Lion returned to Steven after looking for him all over Earth, he immediately bonded with U. Lion found the strange human to be wonderful and even let U rub his belly. U found lion to be scary at first but warmed up to him. What was funny was that she thought lion was a strange human until Steven explained to her about different kind of species of organic life on Earth.

 

“Well you're welcome U but did you come here for something else?” said Steven 

 

“Actually, there is. In token of my appreciation, I want to give you this.” said U

 

“What?” said Steven

 

U kneeled down, pulled Steven into her arms and gave him a big old kiss on his mouth. Steven had wide eyes at her kiss and had a blush on his face. At least he got his answer if U liked him more than a friend. The kiss lasted fifteen seconds until U pulled away.

 

“Goodnight Ste-van.” said U as she walked back to her cot.

 

“Goodnight U.” said Steven. He barely got any sleep from the shock of getting kissed on the lips and from a girl no less. He decided to keep the kiss a secret unless he wanted to get scolded by Pearl for "passing" germs.


	16. Chapter 16

Steven and were U were watching tv in steven's room. Steven was changing channels to see what was on when he changed to a dancing couple on tv.

 

“Wait Ste-van.” U was absorbed in the ritual the two humans were doing and wondered if her and Steven could do that.

 

“Uh U?” said Steven as he waved a hand in front of her face.

 

“Ste-van, what is that ritual that those two humans are doing?” asked U

 

“There dancing.” said Steven 

 

“What is dancing?”

 

“Dancing is moving your body to music. Sometimes, with another person.” said Steven 

 

“Can we do that?” said U

 

“Sure! But not here, my room's too small to dance in. Let's go outside where there's more room.” said Steven 

 

“Okay.” said U

 

Once outside, Steven took out his phone and tried to find the perfect song for them. It was early morning so there was still some night time. U looked at Steven's phone and pointed at one.

 

“That one!” said U

 

“You sure?” said Steven with uncertainty. The song she picked was a electronic beat soundtrack. 

 

“It seems like this song was meant for us to dance to.” said U

 

“Alright then, when you're ready.”said Steven. U nodded, indicating to Steven that she was ready. Steven turned on the music and held his hands with U’s. As the beat got louder, there bodies moved with it. Steven and U were spinning each other but held onto each other tight. U was right, the song did go with them. Steven went under U’s legs then U lifted him off the ground, over her head and landed in front of her. Both Steven and U were laughing at this amazing experience. For the final act, Steven lifted U up into the air. U stayed in the air for two seconds then was about to belly flop onto Steven who was ready to catch her. But then, a bright light consumed the both of them once Steven caught U and out of the light came something extraordinary. Another half gem/human hybrid fusion! This fusion was feminine due to the curvaceous hips, slender legs and the long blond hair she had going down to her butt that went well with her golden skin. She had on Steven's shirt and U’s blue jeans and pink skirt. Since Steven's shirt was too small for the new fusion’s body, the signature rose quartz gem was on her navel. She also was barefoot since Steven's sandals were too small for her feet. The fusion was shocked at her existence. She looked down at herself and was amazing by her looks when she looked down in the water.

 

“Ste-van! U! What are we?” 

 

Then, a voice came out of the fusion who almost sounded like Steven.

 

“We're a fusion.” In her mind, Steven and U we’re having a discussion.

 

“What is a fusion?” asked U

 

“A fusion is when two gems create a whole new person. But since I'm half human, I can fuse with other humans.” said U

 

“This fusion experience feels so…..Delicious!” said U

 

“Ahahahaha, I get what you mean U.”

 

“Cmon Ste-van, we have to show the others.” said U

 

The fusion grabbed Steven’s phone and ran back to the beach house. When they burst in, all three gems were returning from a mission underwater. Garnet was about to take the artifact to her room when the new fusion came in.

 

“Guys! It's me, Steven! Actually U! You know, forget it, we fused!” 

 

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet were shocked at another fusion hybrid. Garnet had the most widest grin on her face while Pearl and Amethyst had O shaped mouths on their faces. 

 

“SO COOL dude! What's your guy's name?” asked Amethyst 

 

“We don't have one yet.” said the fusion

 

‘Well lets see, what name can we make from both of you guy's names.” said Amethyst as she rubbed her chin. Then, a lightbulb lit up in her head.

 

“I GOT IT! How about…..TEN?!” yelled Amethyst 

 

“Ten?” answered the fusion

 

“Sure. I can't think of a name combination and you'd certainly be ten on another's guys radar. You're a  _ real  _ looker.” joked Amethyst as she nudged an uncomfortable ten.

 

“Amethyst! That's an inappropriate thing to say!” said Pearl

 

Ten thought about it real hard and decided that ten was a perfect name for them.

 

“I like it.” said Ten

 

Garnet then walked up to Ten and placed her hand on her cheek.

 

“Ten, let me tell you something important that you may already know since your part Steven. But you are two people or one person. You are an experience! And make sure your a good experience. Now...Go...Have...Fun!” exclaimed Garnet

 

“I will!” said Ten as she ran out of the house to have a fun time in town.


	17. Chapter 17

Ten was currently wandering around Beach city, wanting to experience what it was like to be a fusion. She was getting a little hungry so she decided to grab something to eat. One look at a pizza place called Fish Stew Pizza and decided on that. She went in and looked around and apparently, there were no people except for the two employees at the cash register.

 

**Jenny pov**

 

_ This is so boooooring _ thought Jenny. She had the night shift but there weren't even any customers around. There was a rave at the abandoned warehouse and Sour Cream was going to be the DJ. Another hour and the store would be closed for business. But all of that changed when the bell at the door ringed. Jenny lazily lifted her head and she went completely frozen. In front of her was the most prettiest girl she's ever seen with her hair and hot bod. She got to admit; she was hot. 

 

**Ten pov**

 

Ten was confused at the teen's look on her face and lack of body movement. She snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her.

 

“Um...hello?” asked Ten

 

Jenny shook her head and stood up straight to take her order.

 

“Oh uh hello. Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza, can I take your order?”

 

“I'll have two slices of pepperoni pizza to go please.” said Ten

 

“Kiki! We need to 2 slices of pepperoni pizza to go!” exclaimed Jenny

 

“Coming!” said Kiki

 

Jenny turned her attention to the new girl.

 

“Soooo, what's your name?” asked Jenny

 

“Name's Ten.”

 

Jenny was trying to figure out why parents would even name their child after a number but got it out of her head.

 

“Well Ten, there's going to be a party at the local warehouse if you want to come. You'll be able to see the flashing lights from the distance.” 

 

“Sure sounds great!” said Ten

 

Kiki then came to the front with a small box in her hands.

 

“Here you go and that'll be-” kiki stopped herself when she saw Ten. She had the same look Jenny had when she first saw Ten.

 

“Kiki!” said Jenny 

 

“Oh right! Here you go, it's on the house.” said Kiki

 

“Thank you very much. Have a great night.” said Ten with a small smile and a wink. Both Kiki and Jenny flustered with red at her small wink. They shook it off and worked their entire shift.

 

**Ten pov**

 

After Ten ate her two slices, she began walking towards the big party at the warehouse. When she walked inside, she was amazed at the bright lights and colors. She even saw people dancing but not with each other. This time, they were waving their hands and moving their bodies to the beat. Ten got onto the dance floor and was the life of the party. She was moving her body to the beat of the music perfectly and soon, everyone was copying her moves. Ten eventually got tired and went to grab a cup of punch. She looked at her phone and saw that it was eleven o'clock! She had to get home. As she exited out, a hand grabbed her arm.

 

“Going somewhere beautiful?” 

 

Ten turned around and her eyes went wide. Being part Steven, she knew who this creep was and his name was Kevin. He had his most creepy smile on his face and scarf around his neck.

 

“You know I saw you dancing in that rave just now, and let me tell you, you are one hot chick.” said Kevin

 

“Um thats nice. I have to go now.” Ten turned around and started her way home when Kevin grabbed her again.

 

“Come on baby, we have a whole night to spend.” 

 

“I said I have to leave.” said Ten with an irritated voice. Kevin then had a scowl on his face. Kevin grabbed her wrist and brought it up.

 

“Look, I don't like to be turned down. So how about you get in my car and-” Kevin never got finish because Ten punched him right in his face. Blood started to come out of his nose. Then Ten grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers.

 

“Never EVER touch me or anyone like that ever again.” said Ten coldly. She pushed him down to the ground and started walking towards the temple. Kevin was so confused at what happened and started walking back to his car with his scarf held to his nose.

  
**A/N sorry for not updating for awhile, been busy with homework. But don't worry, I'll soon start doing weekly updates but that can only be possible if you leave ideas in the reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

10 was just out of sight when suddenly she unfused. U and Steven landed on the ground and U was confused.

 

“Ste-van, why did you hurt that strange man?” asked U

 

“That man is a total creep U. I don't want to scare you or anything but...on earth, their are people who would take advantage of other people. Especially girls like 10 and you.” said Steven.

 

U was scared about the possibility of being hurt by a bad person. Steven noticed this and gave her some advice.

 

“One way to stay away from creeps like Kevin is to ignore them or in a serious situation, hit them and run away. If they try to make you do something you don't want to do, don't do it and simply walk away. If you learn to be careful, you'll stay safe.” said Steven

 

U loved how much Ste-van cared for her and made sure to keep her safe. As a thank you, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Thank you Ste-van and don't worry, I'll stay safe.” said U

 

Steven smiled and nodded. Both U and Steven walked up the stairs and entered the temple where Pearl was waiting for them.

 

“Ah Steven, U. How was your fusion trip?” asked Pearl

 

“It was…..magical.” said U with a smile.

 

“Well I'm glad you two had a good experience. But now, it's time for sleep. Off to bed you two.” said Pearl as she went into her room. Steven turned to U.

 

“Well goodnight U.” 

 

“Goodnight Ste-van.” 

 

U opened the door to her room and closed it. She began to change into her pajamas when she noticed her blindfold (she hated the moonlight) on her dresser was missing. She looked around and saw that it was hanging on the hook of the door. U raised her hand to grab it.

 

“So that's where I put you.” said U

 

But then, something strange happened. The blindfold lifted itself off the hook and into her hand. U quickly dropped it. Never had she seen something move on it's own. Did shoe move it?

 

_ Do humans have this type of control? Thought U. _

 

> U decided to try a little experiment. She picked up the blindfold and placed it on the end of her bed. She went towards the door which was five feet from the bed and raised her hand out with her palm out. Slowly but surely, the blindfold began to rise and come towards her. U was amazed at her abilities of picking up stuff without even touching it. As the blindfold went into her hand, U wanted to tell Ste-van  what she just did. She peeked through the door but saw that Ste-van was asleep. She decided to wait until morning to tell him what she did. She climbed into bed and placed the blindfold over eyes. She could hardly wait to tell Ste-van about her newly discovered powers. One thing for sure, she was going to be extra excited the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is hulk (2003 movie) an underrated superhero movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ideas in the comments below


End file.
